The Full Frontal Honeymoon
by SunriseSurprise
Summary: This is a multi-chaptered story about Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme. It will tell the tale of how they REALLY spent their first few weeks as a married couple. There will be lots of explicit lemony goodness!
1. Reassurance

**This is my first fanfic story and the first chapter of the story at that. I love Twilight, but really disliked that the honeymoon in Breaking Dawn was so "weak." After all of that build up, we **_**needed**_** to hear about what really happened. So, I've decided to take it into my own hands! **

**This will be a multi-chaptered story, but I would LOVE some feedback on how you liked the start! I promised this will be a **_**detailed**_** account and lots of lemons! **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter One: Reassurance**

As I walked along the beach, I was shaking with nervousness. I had waited for this for so long, but what if it didn't work? What if Edward was right? What if this was a giant mistake? I knew if Edward hurt me—even at my pleading request—he would never forgive himself. What if he left me again, thinking it would be for my own good? No, no, that could never happen again. I absently started fondling the ring on my left hand.

My pace had slowed with all of these frightening thoughts…and then I saw him. He had his back to me, and was waist deep in the water. The moonlight reflected off of his skin. He took my breath away. Is this the moment when I would finally wake up from this dream? Or was I really married to this beautiful man—vampire—creature? In that moment, all of my doubts fled my body. I dropped my towel in the sand and made my way towards him.

The water was warmer than I had expected and I was thankful for that. I knew he was aware of my presence as I came closer. He could smell the addicting scent of my blood from yards away. But he did not turn. Even though I was now his wife, I think he was still being a gentleman.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. I pressed my naked chest into his back as my hands reached around and slowly began caressing his chest. Edward released a soft, low moan.

"Mmmhmm…I love the way your touch feels," he whispered. I pushed even closer to him, resting my head on his back. Our lower halves meeting under the water, his naked buttocks pressed gently into the curve of my stomach. My body began to burn—we had never been _this _close.

Edward placed his hands over mine and held them to his chest. "Bella, today you made me happier than I ever thought possible in all of the years of my existence. And I know that you didn't really want to get married, but-"

"Edward, no. I did, it's just that I-"

"Bella, shh. It's ok. I understand. I know that you want to be my wife. I know that we are meant to be together for all of eternity." I squeezed him even tighter. It was true; I hadn't wanted to get married…until the moment I saw him standing at the alter. I nearly ran down the isle and tackled him. We were meant to be husband and wife; I understood that now. "I know that I promised that we would try…" My body tensed—he would NOT back out on this! As though he had read my mind, "Bella, no, we will try. But I will never forgive myself if I hurt you. Unlike everything else we've done together, I will be as new to this as you are. I'm always so careful with you…I don't know how to be careful doing this…and I…" he paused, searching for the right words.

"Edward, it's going to be ok. I like that we are both new to this. We will figure it out together. I love you." I turned my head, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed in between his shoulder blades.

Edward didn't respond right away. After a moment he lowered his head and seemed to be staring at the water. I could feel the tension in his back and chest. "Edward, please don't worry about this. I want this to be magical for both of us. I trust you; you won't hurt me. I love you, please, we need this, ok? Please, I don't—" he cut me off as my words became almost frantic.

"Shh, Bella. It's ok. I just…it's not only that I'm afraid of hurting you…I don't…I want to be sure that…" his voice trailed off and I heard a low chuckle escape from his lips. I had never heard Edward sound so confused or unintelligible.

"Edward, what is it?I don't understand? What else are you worried about?"

"Oh, Bella. I know you've been thinking and probably imagining what this night would be like for a long time. And well, just think of how long _I've_ been dreaming of something like this…but with you…I can _imagine_, but I don't really know what to—what if I don't _perform_ well? What if you don't enj-"

He stopped short; I had interrupted him with hysterical laughter. I felt his body go stiff and I tried to stifle my laughs by pressing my face into his back. When I finally had control of myself I said, "Edward, are you crazy? Have you lost your vampire mind?? You cannot seriously be worried that I'm not going to enjoy myself? Ugh. Edward, you know what your touch does to me when you simply run a fingertip along my jaw line. I can only imagine what will happen when you…" I blushed and was nearly faint at the thought of it.

"I know it sounds silly to you, Bella. I just want everything to be perfect for you."

"It already is! Edward, silly boy, you don't have to be _perfect_ at everything! The fact that neither of us has ever experienced this is part of what makes it so amazing." I squeezed his hands in mine. "We'll perfect this together…or we'll stubble through it like inexperienced idiots together!" We both laughed at this for a moment and slowly we became silent, only the sound of the small waves to be heard.

"Bella, you are my life, my love, my existence," and with that, at inhuman pace, Edward spun around, hooked his hands gently underneath my arms, and lifted me up to him. He looked into my eyes for a moment, and then gently kissed my lips.

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers. **


	2. Need

**A/N: So, I didn't really plan on writing this story with both points of view, but Edward wanted to share his side of things. So, I thought I'd do a short little intro into Edward's thoughts before I moved back to Bella in this chapter. Yeah, so now I understand why Midnight Sun would have to be longer than Twilight. Edward is just a much more complex thinker than Bella! This turned out so much longer than the first!**

**I think I like this, but don't know that I should keep up this dual side of the story aspect up for the entire thing. I would LOVE some feedback on this topic. Do you want to hear both sides all of the time? Part of the time? Or just stick with Bella…or Edward? Hmm? Let me know! Feedback, thanks. Love. **

**Thank you to those how left feedback on the first chapter! Greatly appreciated! I know many, many more of you read it! Tell me what you think! Thanks. **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Two: Need**

EPOV

I left Bella alone in the bedroom to have a few human moments. As soon as I closed the glass door and stepped out onto the beach, I wanted to run. It's not that I wanted to be away from her—not at all—but running usually helped me to clear my head…to get rid of pent up aggression. However, if there was every a time when I needed to act…to be as human as possible, it was tonight. So, I slowly walked along the beach for a few yards trying to enjoy the feeling of the sand between my toes and the sweet smell of the salt air.

I can't say that it relaxed me very much. I had pretty much gotten used to not being able to hear Bella's thoughts, but I would have given up 100 years of my existence to know what was going through her mind right now. Was she finally coming to her senses? Did she realize what a crazy idea this really was?? Maybe she would finally understand why we should just wait. I thought about the possibility of this, and a low chuckle escaped my lips. No, no, I knew Bella to well to think that she would be at all reasonable about this.

And let's be honest, I didn't _really_ want her to be rational about this. I know Bella thinks she's the only one really looking forward to the night's festivities, but she couldn't be more wrong. I have lusted for her and dreamed of touching and kissing every inch of her milky skin from the first moment I no longer wanted to kill her. I've been living with the raging hormones of a seventeen year-old boy for…well…awhile.

I had suspicions that Bella frequently dreamed about this night, because on more than one occasion I had heard her whimper and whisper a few indecent words. She may involuntarily dream about it, but I never slept. This means that I had 24 waking hours each and every day to fantasize about the things I wanted to do to her. She had no idea about the hundreds of positions I'd imagined us in...my favorite is when she is lying face down and I—as I brought this mental image forward I felt myself begin to swell in my pants—Jesus, Edward! Get a hold of yourself man! I first need to figure out if I can touch her without killing her, before I even think of trying out any of _those_ fantasies!

I quickly undressed and hung my clothes across a tree branch. I made my way towards the surf and dove into the water. Ahh, I always loved being in the ocean. The warm water felt nice against my naked skin. It was rare that anyone got the chance to swim naked on a secluded beach. I had weeks to look forward to doing this with Bella…maybe we could…

My mind quickly began to fill up with fantasies of Bella and me naked on the beach, and then I heard the sliding glass door back at the house click closed. The soft breeze carried Bella's sent right to me. My throat instantly burned and the monster inside of me gave me a slight nudge, _go get her_, but I barely noticed these things anymore. I could never ever hurt this angel or at least I told myself that nearly every moment I was within a hundred yards of her. However, I still wanted to take every necessary precaution—like starting out in the water. Asking Bella to take a swim with me was not just a ploy to delay any action in the bedroom. In fact, it was the opposite. In my crazy stressed out mind, I thought it might _safer_ to start out in the water.

Sure I had become about as desensitized to Bella's smell as I was ever going to get, but I knew that tonight I was going to encounter parts of her that I had used all of my will power to stay away from in the past. The scent of her naked and aroused body might just be enough to unleash the beast…no, no, that couldn't happen…ugh. So, the water was my lame attempt at being sexy and safe at the same time. I was hoping that the salt water would dilute her sent enough for me to get used to it…we'll see.

Bella's pace had slowed as she made her way threw the sand. Was she as nervous as I was? I thought she would run through the water and try to tackle me. Maybe she was going to be reasonable about this? No, probably not.

I heard her tentatively enter the water, and upon realizing that it really was nearly as warm as a tepid bath, she began moving towards me. Well, here we go. All right Edward, will you be as dazzling and perfect at this as you are at everything else? Although it slightly hurt my ego to admit it, I wasn't just concerned about hurting her. What if I didn't live up to the expectations of her dreams? What if I wasn't good enough for her?

I had been standing perfectly still, waist deep in the water, when Bella finally reached me. As much as I had wanted to turn and take in her naked body moving through the water, I knew that she might be nervous and I wanted to be a gentleman…for as long as I possibly could be. I felt the heat rolling off of her body long before she snaked her arms under mine and pressed herself against me. I felt her small, but supple, breasts gently press into the hard flesh of my back. Oh, god. Would I be able to control the monster or the horny, pent up, seventeen year-old inside of me?

"Mmmhmm…I love the way your touch feels," I whispered. At the sound of my voice she pushed even closer into me. The curve of my buttocks pushed into her flat stomach. I was ready to throw all of my caution and careful planning out the window. I wanted to take her now.

Even though I didn't need them, I took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the feel of her warm hands messaging my back and not on the fact that her naked sex was merely inches from mine.

I placed my hands over hers and held them to my chest. "Bella, today you made me happier than I ever thought possible in all of the years of my existence. And I know that you didn't really want to get married, but-"

She cut me off mid-sentence, "Edward, no. I did! It's just that I-"

"Bella, shh. It's ok. I understand. I know that you want to be my wife. I know that we are meant to be together for all of eternity." She squeezed me even tighter. I knew she no longer had doubts now about being my wife. She was mine forever, and I was hers. This was more than love and soul mates. This was perfection. This was magic. This was us. The way it was always meant to be. And I wanted to be with her…in every way possible…but I had waited this long, I could wait a few more months until she was transformed and unbreakable. I knew that it would probably be in vain, but I had to try and plead my case just one more time…

"I know that I promised that we would try…" I felt her body tense against mine and I knew what she was thinking. "Bella, no, we will try. But I will never forgive myself if I hurt you. Unlike everything else we've done together, I will be as new to this as you are. I'm always so careful with you…I don't know how to be careful doing this…and I…" I paused, searching for the right words.

"Edward, it's going to be ok. I like that we are both new to this. We will figure it out together. I love you." She stood up on her tiptoes, and planted a soft warm kiss between my shoulder blades.

I didn't respond right away. We were going to _try_ this. She was never going to let me out of this part of the agreement. I understood this, and I wanted this. But I was still worried about the other issue. I tensed at these thoughts; she felt it.

"Edward, please don't worry about this. I want this to be magical for both of us. I trust you; you won't hurt me. I love you, please, we need this, ok? Please, I don't—" I cut her off as her words became frantic.

"Shh, Bella. It's ok. I just…it's not only that I'm afraid of hurting you…I don't…I want to be sure that…" I couldn't find the right words; I sounded like a babbling idiot!

"Edward, what is it?I don't understand? What else are you worried about?"

"Oh, Bella. I know you've been thinking and probably imagining what this night would be like for a long time. And well, just think of how long _I've_ been dreaming of something like this…but with you…I can _imagine_, but I don't really know what to—what if I don't _perform_ well? What if you don't enj-"

I stopped short when she began to laugh hysterically at me. See, I knew it , she thinks I'm an idiot!

"Edward, are you crazy? Have you lost your vampire mind?? You cannot seriously be worried that I'm not going to enjoy myself? Ugh. Edward, you know what your touch does to me when you simply run a fingertip along my jaw line. I can only imagine what will happen when you…"

In my head, somewhere, I knew she was right. I couldn't imagine what either of us would feel like when we finally…

"I know it sounds silly to you, Bella. I just want everything to be perfect for you." I needed her to understand where I was coming from.

"It already is! Edward, silly boy, you don't have to be _perfect_ at everything! The fact that neither of us has ever experienced this is part of what makes it so amazing." She squeezed her hands in mine. "We'll perfect this together…or we'll stubble through it like inexperienced idiots together!" We both began to laugh at this, and I knew she was right. Our laughter trailed off and slowly we became silent, only the sound of the small waves to be heard.

It was time.

"Bella, you are my life, my love, my existence," and with that, at an inhuman pace, I spun around, hooked my hands gently underneath hers arms, and lifted her up to me. I looked into her eyes for a moment, and then gently kissed her lips.

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **


	3. Testing the Waters

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you that left reviews! I know lots more of you are reading…so, please take a moment and leave some feedback! Although, I fantasize a lot, this is really the first time I've written down "smut." So, let me know what you think!! **

**I'll post again very soon…possibly tomorrow…if I get enough encouragement and feedback, positive or negative. **

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. I just think Edward and Bella should have spent their wedding night this way! **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Three: Testing the Waters**

BPOV

The kiss was soft and sweet. Seemingly a typically "safe" Edward and Bella kiss on the surface, but underneath the careful reserve, I could feel a faint hint of yearning that I had never felt from Edward before.

For a long time, I could never believe that this perfect angel could want me with the same irrational force that I wanted him. But eventually I grew to truly believe it. Yet, although I know believed that Edward needed and wanted me in his life forever, I had always felt that when it came to the physical side of that attraction and need, my feelings were definitely stronger than his. If he truly wanted me just as much as I wanted him…sexually…how could he possibly have kept up so much control? He wouldn't have been able to—impossible. So, I knew that he was doing this for me, not to satisfy himself, but to keep his promise to me.

I marry him; he has sex with me. Wow. When you put it that way, it sounds _really_ illicit and dirty! Oh well, isn't that what I wanted right now? Illicit and dirty? Hmmm.

After several moments, Edward pulled back from the gentle kiss. I opened my eyes and started down into his. There was a longing there that I couldn't identify. He slowly lowered me back down so that I was standing in the water. Our naked bodies faced each other for the first time. Although only are arms where touching, we were standing too close together to really _see_ anything, not to mention that we were both only staring into the other's eyes.

We stayed this way for a few moments too long…it was beginning to feel a bit…awkward?? Or was that just me? I mean, I sort of always felt awkward, but not Edward. He always moved with such self-assurance that teenage boys everywhere knew they paled in comparison to his amazingness…for lack of a better word! But Edward had just admitted to me that he was nervous. So, it seems that both of us were waiting for the other to make the next move.

"So…?" I said.

"Umm?" was his response.

And then we both burst out laughing. I leaned my head against his chest and just let the laughter fall out of me. This quickly broke the tension that had been building.

"Ugh, Edward. We are both putting so much pressure on ourselves…well, we're making this almost painful! We both just need to relax!"

He stared down at me for a moment and then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Cullen." Then, unexpectedly, Edward blew a puff of cool breath into me ear and began to suck gently on my earlobe. My breath hitched and I involuntarily shivered.

"Hmmm, are you cold Bella?" Edward asked in a sly voice as he pulled up to look at me. But it was clear he wasn't asking out of concern for my body temperature as he gave me a half smile and a wink.

I blushed automatically, and this caused him to break out into a full smile. He brought his right hand up to stroke my left check. I instinctively turned my face into his palm, and kissed the smooth skin of his hand.

Edward stared intently into my eyes. "Bella, you promise, if I-"

I stood on my toes to cut him off with a quick kiss. "I will, but you won't. I'm…ready."

His lips were on mine before I finished the "e" sound in "ready." The need that had been masked so easily before was now on the surface, being transferred from his lips to mine. I pushed my tongue out, and was met by his. It was electric. I sucked gently on the hard skin of his lower lip and heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"Bella…" he whispered against my kisses. "I want to look at you…"

This admission made me want to attack him even more, but finally Edward was giving in to his desire. So, I had to give him what he wanted. I kissed him for a moment longer, and then I stepped back. My eyes never leaving his.

Edward held my gaze for moment, and then he slowly began to survey my naked body, which was exposed down to my hips. I watched as his eyes moved over the length of my neck, to my shoulder, down my right arm, across my stomach and back up my left arm. Then ever so slowly, his eyes moved to my breasts and lingered there. I felt the heat of his gazed, and I burned for him to touch me.

He _must_ have read my mind. In a moment, his lips where on me—gently attacking my neck and collarbone. I held my arms at my sides, afraid to move too suddenly. His hands caressed my back and my sides. Slowly, he traced a line across and up my stomach until his left hand gently cupped my right breast. I moaned---loudly. He pulled away, and instantly I was sorry, but he didn't stop.

Edward simply stepped back to watch his hand as it caressed my breasts. I watched him as he brought his mouth to my other breast and took my erect nipple into his mouth. I moaned—louder. If I hadn't been in a moment of ecstasy, I would have been embarrassed by my lack of control, and I think I felt Edward softly chuckle against my breast, but I didn't care! I wanted him.

I gripped his hair with my hands, and forced more of myself into his mouth. He sucked harder. "Edward…" escaped my lips.

He broke away, and I whimpered. He pushed his mouth onto mine. I could feel his hunger, his need and desire. I stepped into him, and his arms gripped my hips bringing me in all of the way. We were touching—toe-to-toe, head to head and everywhere in between. I felt the hardened length of him pressing against my stomach. I soft "oh" leapt from my lips. Edward kissed my forehead, and smiled down at me.

I had lost all inhibition. There was no embarrassment or nervousness left. And there shouldn't be. I was naked with my husband on our wedding night. All bets were off, all awkwardness swam away.

I brought my hands up and caressed from his hips and to his belly. And then, in a moment of utter bravery, I slowly ran my index finger up and down his shaft. Edward was clearly not ready for this. He gripped my arms tightly, stopping my exploration, and pulled me into him. But I wasn't ready to stop myself.

I might not have been able to touch him with my hands, but I was stilltouching him. His length was once again pressed up to my belly. I began to gently sway back and forth against him. The water acting as a natural lubricant between our skins. I felt his body tense, and push closer into mine.

"Bella...hmm," he whispered, but did not immediately pull away. Instead, his arms trailed down my back, lingered as they caressed my buttocks and moved down to the backs of my thighs. With the ease of one with super human strength he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He began to move swiftly through the water towards the shore.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked as I planted wet kisses on his cheek and neck.

"I thought we could move this party to higher ground. Any objections?"

"As long as this party continues…not-a-one…" We laughed softly together.

As soon as we reached the shore, Edward knelt and laid me down in the sand. I was lay still on my back for a few moments as he positioned himself next to me, propped up on one arm. I stared up at the starry sky hot with anticipation. Edward's free hand began to trace circle up my stomach leading to my breasts. He rolled and pinched my nipple between his fingertips as a low guttural moan escaped my lips. Out of the water, the heat pooling between my legs was even more evident.

"Edward…please…touch me." I heard him moan at my request, and felt his hand slowly move down my belly. His hand paused at the top of my mound, and then slowly trailed off to the right and down my thigh…back up to my belly and then down my left thigh. Ugh, god, I could take anymore. "Edward…I'm burning. I need you…"

His fingertips were drawing small circles in the shallow slope between my stomach and my womanhood. If he didn't do something soon, I was going to do something embarrassing—like shoving his hand deep inside of me.

"Bella, look at me. I want to watch you as you feel me do this…" Has his voice trailed off he gently ran a finger down and back up my slit, parting me only slightly. My heart stopped for half a second and I turned my head to see him watching me intently.

His eyes bore deep into mine. I parted my legs ever so slightly as an invitation to continue. Oh, yes., all of my bashfulness was gone. He once again traced my slit, now slick with desire, up and down. He pushed against me with a bit more force and parted my lips. He caressed my inner layers and eventually found my clit and pushed his finger against it. I gasped and my body jumped.

Edward instantly turned to stone, only his eyes moving to question me. _Did I hurt you_? They asked. I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. Instead, I answered him by moving my hips against the finger still gently placed on my clitoris. Edward understood immediately.

His finger moved up and down my slit pausing only to circle and pinch my clit. I couldn't help but to move and push my hips against him, begging him to go deeper. I was wet. I was ready.

Edward paused at my opening and then gently plunged his middle finger into me. This alone nearly sent me over the edge. "Ugh, god, Edward…you feel…ugh." I arched my head in ecstasy and looked back up at the stars breaking my gaze with his. I was losing control.

Edward began to set a gently rhythm with his hand. Moving his finger in and out of me. I tried to take this slow and enjoy the physical feelings and the emotions that I had never felt before, but I couldn't help myself. When his thumb began to push and encircle my clitoris as he continued to work a finger in and out of me, I began to buck my hips against his hand. I was so close.

"Bella, look at me," he whispered. I noticed that his breath was ragged as well.

"Oh…Edward…I…oh…I…can't…please…keep…I'm…close...ugh…" was all that I could manage.

I writhed against his touch. He began to work his hand faster. I was so wet he moved in and out of me easily. He pushed a second finger inside of me and made a beckoning motion. This pushed him against my spot, and I began to shake wildly.

He leaned his head down and clamped his mouth around my breast and sucked. His hand, his mouth…it sent me reeling. I could have blacked out, I was so far gone. I felt my inner walls tighten around his fingers as I bucked against him, shoving him deeper inside of me.

"Oh, my god Edward...I can't…ugh…you…feel…don't stop."

"Shh, Bella. Let it go." And I did. With a sharp cry, I felt myself release against him. The ripples of pleasure moved through me for several minutes. He did not pull his hand away and I continued to move against him until the last waves subsided.


	4. Disagreements and Distractions

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Four: Disagreements and Distractions **

BPOV

Eventually Edward removed his hand and began to trace gentle circles across my hips bones. My breathing was uneven and heavy for several moments, but eventually returned to normal. We laid there in silence for a while just listening to the waves and enjoying the closeness of each other.

After some time, Edward leaned down to me and placed a light kiss on my forward. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Um, do you really _need_ to ask that?" I responded.

He chuckled, "Well, I mean technically yes, I have to ask. But I supposed I could use my imagination…" We smiled at each other. I was nearly lost in the sparkle of his eyes. Staring into them was even better than looking up into this beautiful sky. I drew my arm up and began to caress his chest. He brought his hand to mine and held my hand still to his chest. He broke his gaze with me and looked off into the distance.

"Edward?" I could sense a change in him. A change I didn't think I would like.

"Bella, I…um. You seem to…ugh." He let out a sigh of frustration and ran his hand through his hair. I knew it must frustrate him to be so tongue-tied. It was so rare. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, so I figured I had better intervene.

"Edward, I think what you mean to say is…I seem happy, I seem ecstatic, I seem like I might burst at the seems, because that was so amazing. Your touch is beyond what I ever conjured up in my imagination…just like every other moment with you. And now, that I've recovered I think we should-"

I was cut off. His lips were on mine kissing me hungrily. I could feel the desire in me grow as he deepened the kiss, licking my bottom lip and then sucking on it. I placed my hands behind his neck to pull him closer to me. I used the leverage to twist onto my side so that we were facing each other in the sand. He placed his free arm around my waist and slid me up against him. We both let out low moans as I pushed myself in closer, grinding my belly into his length.

He broke the kiss shortly after, gasping for air he didn't need. I began to trace my fingernails up and down his arm and back. He sighed in delight and began to kiss my jaw line and neck.

I was sure that whatever had seemed to be bothering Edward had subsided and that he was once again committed to consummating our marriage. I pushed my body away from him slightly so that I could move my hand in between us. I wanted to touch him.

Edward stopped his moments and his kisses when he felt me do this. He pushed his body farther from mine, to give me better access no doubt.

Unfortunately, I was mistaken. Too quickly, he shifted position and was now lying on his stomach cutting off all access to my greedy hand.

I was still on my side and moved closer to him. I placed a chaste kiss on his back, and laid my head down on his shoulder. I began to caress his back, hoping to calm whatever concerns or nerves he was feeling.

I waited for him to speak. He didn't.

Edward was usually very good about realizing that although minutes, hours and days seemed like nothing in time for immortal vampires that it could seem like eternity for an impatient human with a real life span. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward you have to talk to me." Silence. I sighed. I was trying to be understanding, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Edward, really, come on. You're confusing me. What's wrong? I thought…" I could tell by the sound of my own voice that I wasn't hiding my frustration very well. I rolled off of him and on to my back. I couldn't believe this. How could I have just gone from a moment of pure ecstasy to this? Ugh.

After another extended silence, I heard Edward give his own sigh of frustration. He raised his head, which had been resting in his hands, and looked as me. I smiled back at him. He turned back onto his side and slid back up to me. He placed a cool palm on my stomach and softly kissed the skin between my breasts. Hmm, now we were getting somewhere again.

"So, you really enjoyed it when I touched you?" Edward asked as he continued to place kisses on my breasts and neck. I could feel the desire in me rising again.

"Of course. I'm sure it was obvious. I've never felt anything so amazing."

His hand on my stomach began to move across my skin. He traced lines down my thighs moving closer and closer to my heat with each stroke.

His hand passed over my mound; I arched my back and moaned. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged on it with his lip-covered teeth just as he slid a finger inside of me. I bucked against him. He quickly set a pace with his finger, and when he brought thumb up and pressed it into my clit a small scream escaped my lips.

I was losing control again. I could feel my bodying begin overcome with ecstasy. I was once again close to the edge.

"Uh, Edward…I, oh, please…" his mouth released the nipple it had been teasing and clamped down on my mouth.

"Shh, Bella."

"No, wait. Stop." As soon as he heard the words, Edward pushed himself away from me and turned to stone. His eyes began to frantically search my body to see where he had hurt me.

"No, Edward…don't…worry…I'm…fine," I barely got out the words I was so breathless. My body was still on fire and had immediately begun to miss his intimate touch as soon as it was gone.

"If you're fine, then why did you stop me? I thought you just told me how much you liked my touch?" Edward asked. His voice had of tone of mostly concern, but there was something else there. Frustration, possibly? No, he couldn't be frustrated with me!

"Edward, you can feel the way my body reacts to you. I'm shocked that I could stop you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because if I let you continue to touch me like that and bring me to…" I could feel my cheeks redden. "Well, I'm human and I'm afraid I'll get worn out before we can actually…and I definitely don't want to be tired for that." I'm sure what could only be described as a "shit eating grin" spread across my face. Edward smiled back at me, but it was tight and did not reach his eyes.

"I see." Well, that wasn't exactly the response that I hoped for. I let out another frustrated sigh, and placed an arm across my eyes. Why was he still doubting my enjoyment? I knew he could read my emotions.

"Bella, love. I'm sorry," he said as he gently removed my arm from my face. He left a trail of cool kiss down it and then placed it at my side. "I know I'm being ridiculous. Remember, I've never done this before either. I'm nervous, too. I want to do this right."

He began to caress my chest and stomach, up and down, with a cool fingertip. I sighed, "Edward, we've been through this. And you can see…feel what you do to me. Stop over thinking, relax."

"I'm trying. I promise." He leaned down and kissed me. It was hesitant at first, but gradually became more intense. I knew he loved and wanted me. He just needed to stop being so worried. He hadn't broken me yet and he definitely knew how to touch me.

He continued to caress me moving his hand a bit lower on each stroke. Edward began a trail of kisses along my jaw before pausing at my ear. He began whispering sweet words and promises of love, and the cool air of his breath made me shiver and heat up all at the same time.

"Bella," he whispered, "you're a goddess. In all my years, I've never seen anything so beautiful. Your body…your sent…mmhmm. If I wasn't touch your right now…" his hand had once again moved to my center and he began to lightly push my legs open and caress my folds. I moaned. "I wouldn't believe you could be real," he continued. "I want to touch and caress every place on your body…" His fingers began pumping into and out of me. I whimpered. "I love the noises you make when I touch you. They excite me, because I know I'm pleasing you. Moan for me, Bella, please." He began to move his fingers faster and faster. I moaned again, losing myself in his touch.

And then I stopped. I realized what he was doing.

Edward sensed the change in my body. I wasn't reacting to him any longer.

"Bella…relax. Let yourself go…I love you." He continued his movements eager for my response. I remained still. He brought his mouth back to mine kisses me deeply; I still did not respond.

"Edward," I said against his lips. "Why are you trying to avoid having sex with me?" At this, his movements stopped and he removed his fingers.

He looked down into my eyes for a moment. I couldn't read his. "What? Bella, I thought you liked-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard this already. I DO like it when you touch me. But I want to feel you inside of me!" Had that really just come out of my mouth? I blushed even though the anger was building inside of me. "I can tell what you're doing! You are trying to distract me." I let the anger take me. I knew if I wasn't angry that I would be emotional, and I didn't want to cry.

"Bella, please don't get mad." I let out what could only be described as a small growl in response. "Ok, you're mad. I just want you to be happy and feel pleasure and love. I won't lie to you. You're right, I was trying to distract you."

"Don't you realize Edward that I want the same thing for you? I want you to feel pleasure and love. I want to touch you the way you touch me. Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I don't need those things, Bella. All that matters to me is that you are happy."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't want me to touch you?"

Edward let out a sigh, and looked down at the sand. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips. "There's a big difference between need and want. And what I want doesn't really matter," he whispered this so low that I had to strain to hear him.

I could tell he was hurting, but I was too angry to comfort him at the moment. "So, what are you saying? You promised that we would try. And now you are refusing me?"

"Bella, please, we can wait until you're changed…when it's safe. And for now, I can touch and caress you…" He raised his hand to my belly again, barely touching it as he began his caress. He gave me a crooked smile; he was not playing fair. "…I can make you lose control with just my hand. Can't that be enough?"

I pushed his hand off of me. "No," was all I could get out. I was fuming! How could he be doing this to me? To us?

"Bella, love. Please, try and think rationally about this."

"No, no, no," my voice rose with each word. "Stop talking to me like a child. I am your wife! You're ready and willing wife, Edward! I can't believe this! You are always so concerned about me missing out on stupid human experiences that I don't even care about, but you want give me the only one that I want?" I could see his face fall at my words, but I didn't stop. "This is ridiculous. How many wives do think have to beg their husband's on THEIR WEDDING NIGHT to have sex with them? I might be the first!"

The look on Edward's face was a mix of shock and horror. "Bella, I thought if I could make you feel-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore. You asked if _this_ could be enough. No, Edward, it is NOT enough."

With that, I rose and began stalking away from him back to the house. The tears began to fall down my cheeks before I had taken two steps. I began to move more quickly, just short of a run.

I expected Edward to catch up with me quickly. I expected him to run to me, take me into his arms and make love to me right there in the sand.

He did not.

I couldn't bear to look back at the beach as I walked into the house.

**A/N: So, this has taken a turn that I didn't even really expect. Well, see where it goes…**

**Reviews equal Edward's sexy apologizes. **


	5. Movement

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Five: Movement**

BPOV

I stopped just inside the house. I was naked. I was covered in sand, sweat and tears. I was terrified.

I pressed my back against the cool glass of the door and slowly slid down the pane. My shoulders shook as the first sobs escaped me. This wasn't just crying. I was a wreck, and the one thing that could console me wasn't near. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming for me?

I sat on the floor for a few countless moments and just let myself cry. Edward with his superhuman ears should be able to hear me sobbing myself sick. Yet, he still didn't come to me.

Slowly, I picked myself up off the cool tile floor. I turned back to face the beach for the first time since I had run from him. I'm not sure what I expected to see…maybe Edward pacing the beach running his hands through his hair or lying down where I had left him still stunned. But I didn't see either of these things.

I didn't see anything. My eyes frantically searched the beach and the surf where were illuminated by the moon. My eyes never found him; Edward was gone.

I leaned my forehead against the glass and allowed my breath to fog up the glass until I couldn't see the beach any longer. I sighed and stepped back. I gazed at my naked reflection in the door. My face and hair were a disaster. I looked like I had just escaped imprisonment not like one trying to enjoy her wedding night. My eyes traveled down the reflection of my body. To say I was modest and shy about my body was an understatement, but I knew that men _reacted_ to me. I must have some sex appeal…right? So, how? Why? Was he resisting me with such vehemence?

I moved through the kitchen and made my way to the spiral staircase that led to the upstairs. When I stepped inside the master suite, my heart sunk a little more. I had allowed myself to hope that Edward might have used the back stairs that lead to the balcony off of the bedroom and that he'd be there, on the large, white, inviting bed waiting for me. But he wasn't.

The room, which only a few hours ago had seemed ideal for a night of pure bliss, was now intimidating and lonely. I purposely avoided looking at the bed as I made my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I avoided the mirrors. I already knew how awful I looked.

I turned the shower on and stepped inside. The water was almost too hot, but I didn't care. I felt cold inside and out without Edward. The night had gone so wrong. I shook my head in disbelief.

When it was clear Edward wasn't going to surprise me in the shower, I finally got out. The bedroom was still empty as I sifted through the suitcase Alice packed for me looking for pajamas that weren't lacey and embarrassing.

It was a struggle, but I finally found a pair of tight black yoga pants and a white-tee. After I dressed, I stood in the middle of the large room unsure of what to do next. I was exhausted physically and emotionally, but could I really sleep before I talked to Edward? Since he wasn't given me the option, I guess I would have to try and sleep.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the empty bed. It no longer looked inviting and I knew I couldn't sleep there. There was an over-sized chair in the corner of the room with a small table and lamp on one side and a bookcase on the other. I grabbed a fluffy blue afghan off of the bench at the foot of the bed and made my way to the chair. I curled up in a fetal position and laid my head down on the arm of the chair. I waited. Hoping that sleep would take me…or that Edward would show up.

EPOV

I was paralyzed as I watched Bella run away from me. I stared after her hoping that she would stop and turn around letting me know that she wanted me to fix this. That she didn't really want to be away from me. But she never turned, even as she stepped into the house.

It was just moments after she closed the door that I heard her begin to cry, sob really. I stood immediately ready to go to her, but I stopped myself. She ran from me; she didn't want me near her right now. I had to respect that.

So, I turned and ran in the opposite direction from the house. I couldn't stand to listen to her sob and not go to her. I had to get far enough away so that I didn't hear.

I didn't stop until I reached the other side of the island. I could no longer hear Bella's cries. Although I didn't miss the sound, I desperately missed her.

I had been so careful. I had thought out everything so well. I planned and planned…but still, it had come to this. My primary objective was not to hurt Bella. Yet, although what I had done had caused no physical harm to her, I feared it was almost worse.

I had ruined her wedding night. I had ruined our wedding night. I am some sort of reformed, undead monster that surely didn't deserve this angel. Why? How could she forgive me for this?

I had managed to destroy her fairytale wedding night—the only thing she had ever really asked of me. And I had _promised_ that we'd try. I broke that promise. What kind of husband was I?

I sat down in the sand and buried my face in my hands. Without another human for miles, beside Bella with her impenetrable brain, I had hoped to find solace in the quiet. After a few minutes, I realized this was fruitless. Actually, I began to wish for another's thoughts to distract me, because I could stop from replaying my last moments with Bella on the beach over and over again. It was excruciating.

I stood up and began to pace the beach. I had to make a plan to make this right. Bella needed to understand why I had done what I had done. But first I needed to figure out if I really could make this right and give Bella what she wanted the way she wanted it.

When I had made the promise to Bella that we would try I had truly meant it. However, as I our wedding day…and night grew closer, my anxiety over the situation had become nearly uncontrollable.

I spoke about my concerns with Carlisle. He shared much of my worry, but he said it should not be impossible if I really wanted to try. I knew that he felt bad that he could not be of more help. But it wasn't his decision to make and we both knew that.

I went to Jasper and Emmett for some more advice. Although I didn't like to think about the things they did with my sister, they were both much more experienced than me sexually, as vampires and as humans.

They each gave me some tips on how to please Bella and shared tricks that tend to drive woman crazy. It was a bit of an embarrassing conversation and I was not one to be easily embarrassed. Eventually, I had felt comfortable enough to share my concern with both of them. Emmett laughed, because that was Emmett, and said something like, "Well, I mean, if you have to die it is a hell of a way to go." I punched him.

Jasper took my concerns much more seriously. It was from him that I had come up the idea to pacify Bella's sexual desire with just my touch instead of my whole body. I actually thought it might work. If she was satisfied then what else mattered? I could wait. I had already waited so long, and if this kept her safe and alive then I would wait another hundred years if I had to.

I knew that she would probably be upset, but we had still taken things farther than we ever had before. I thought it would be enough. I thought wrong. Very, very wrong.

After an hour or two, the separation from Bella began to drive me mad. Would she be waiting for me? Would she even want to see me? Could this be the end of our short-lived honeymoon?

I began to race through the woods back to the house. The house was dark and looked almost sad in the distance. I made my way through the sand to the door and stopped just inside the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and let her sent burn in my throat. The burn would never be pleasurable, but it did mean that my girl was living and breath. Therefore, when I was away from her for more than a few hours, I began to miss the burn.

As I climbed the spiral staircase, realizing for the first time that I was naked and dirty with sand. The door to the master suite was closed. I wasn't sure what this meant, if anything. I paused with my hand over the doorknob, unsure of what I would find inside.

Not ready yet to find out, I dropped my hand and made my way down the hallway to a smaller bedroom. I took a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom and borrowed a pair of Carlisle's khaki shorts from the bureau.

I still wasn't exactly sure what I would say to her to make this right as I made my way back to the master bedroom. I turned the knob and gently pushed the door ajar. I could see the bed and was alarmed for a moment, because it was still made up, empty. But I knew Bella was in the room. I could smell her and hear her soft breathing.

I soundlessly stepped into the room. I turned to the right and found her sleeping in the chair. She looked uncomfortable in that position and I wondered why she had chosen not to sleep in the oversized bed.

Her face did not look as peaceful as it usually did while she slept. It was clear by the puffy bags under her eyes that she had cried for some time. I hung my head in shame.

I looked up when Bella let out a puff of air and I found her frowning. Her dreams did not appear to be pleasant. I went to her and kneeled down on the floor in front of the chair.

I slowly brought my hand to her face and caressed her cheekbone moving a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Bella," I whispered.

Her hand came up and batted mine away, as she said, "No" loudly and forcefully.

I became a statue as I waited for her to open her eyes and jump into an angry tirade. But she didn't open her eyes. She didn't move.

I stood up and back away from the chair staring at her the entire time. When I reached the door, I turned and ran down the hallway and descended the spiral staircase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so if you've been following this story, I have to assume that this wasn't exactly the chapter you were expecting or hoping for. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you!! Please keep reading!! **

**I just felt this chapter really had to be done, because what happened on the beach was pretty serious. Imagine if your husband refused you on your wedding night. So, this couldn't be just a quick and easy make up! **

**However, of course, the make up will happen!! **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter AND I'd love some suggestions on what you like to see in the "make up" up scene!! ;) I have some ideas worked out already, but I'd love some more!! **

**I'll be posting again this weekend! **

**Heart you. E. **


	6. Resistance

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Six: Resistance **

BPOV

I woke up gasping for air with tears streaming down my face. I was hot and sweaty. The sun streaming into the room, I blinked back tears as my eyes attempted to adjust to the light.

I sat up in the chair—stiff and uncomfortable. I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself and trying to catch my breath. I knew in this moment that it had just been a dream, but a little over a year ago it had been real.

Edward and I alone in the woods. Edward speaking unthinking things. Telling me he didn't want me anymore and that he was leaving me. Edward leaving me there. Reaching for him. Calling his name. No! He couldn't just leave me there…

Reliving it, after just dreaming it, wasn't helping my breathing. I looked around the room. It was gorgeous in the glow of the sun. The bed was still perfectly made, but things were far from perfect. Other than the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the occasional morning call of a bird, all was silent. I still had no idea were Edward was. I had to accept the fact that I had essentially spent my wedding night alone…in a chair…crying…and having a nightmare reliving the worst day of my life.

I pushed myself off of the chair and made my way to the bathroom. I stood at the sink with my head down. I took a deep breath and blew out a quick puff of air as I looked into the mirror. I was still a mess—puffy and red. My hair like a bird's nest.

I stripped out of my clothes and step into the shower. I was already hot from my humid and lonely night, so I kept the water cool. It felt nice against my overheated flesh. I closed my eyes and imaged that the water was Edward's icy fingers moving over my flesh. I soft moan escaped my lips.

All things wonderful left my mind as it turned back to my dream…or rather, my nightmare. Edward left me once before because he was afraid that his mere presence in my life would cause me harm. I knew he would be willing to sacrifice his own happiness and pleasure for my safety.

After last night, I couldn't be sure that Edward wouldn't make that sacrifice again. Even though we were married, would he leave me again if he hurt me? Oh god, he could…he would. My breathing became shallow and ragged again, and I found myself kneeling down clutching the shower floor. My chest began to burn, and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

No. I would never allow that to happen again. I could live with out a lot of things, but Edward wasn't one of them. And he isn't the only one that can sacrifice. I can, too.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I knew what I had to do. I turned the cool water off and step out of the shower. I quickly toweled off, brushed my teeth and tied my hair up into a knot on top of my head.

I pulled a simple dark blue sundress out of my suitcase and slipped it on. I gave a last glance at the bed, and made my way to the door. It was time to find my husband.

I looked over the railing of the spiral staircase down into the living room. Edward sat still as a statue on the couch. To most it would appear that he was looking out the window at the beach below, but I knew different. He was too stiff and still, and his face looked pained. His beauty was breathtaking, but his pain was heartbreaking. I would do my best to make this easy on him.

EPOV

I heard her crying in the shower and knew that it was because of me. I wanted nothing more than to run to her, to hold and caress her, and to kiss her pain away. But I couldn't be sure what she wanted anymore and I would not cause her anymore pain. I had already done enough.

Now that I didn't have to imagine any longer, I pictured the exact look of her soft, lithe body as the water drops slid down her flesh. Soapy water covering her breasts…ugh, I felt my arousal growing.

I'm such a fool! I pushed away this goddess, my wife, when I wanted nothing more than to ravage her. My over thinking ways mixed in with my fears of harming her had surely made a fine mess. I knew that I could get by with just pleasing Bella, sexually, until she was turned and that I could push off my own desires. But it would be a lie to say that it was what I wanted.

I heard Bella on the stairs behind me. I was paralyzed for a moment unsure of what to do or what to say to her. I had been reduced to a bumbling idiot!

I jumped up quickly; turning to her. "Bella…?" It came off more like a question, and I wasn't sure what I was asking for—forgiveness? Acceptance? The chance to try to make it right? I slowly raised my gaze to meet hers.

She paused and leaned over the railing of the stairs looking down at me. She looked down into my eyes with sadness for a moment, and then surprised me with a giant smile. My still heart instantly warmed.

"Bella!" I raced to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. I held my arms out and she threw herself around me. I let out a breath of relief. It felt so good to feel her warmth around me again. It had only been hours, but I had missed the feel of her against me. I buried my face into her neck inhaling her sent. It was both a reward and a punishment.

"Bella, I'm not really even sure of what to say. I'm sorry just doesn't seem like enough. I know that I have messed everything up, and I think I just got so wrapped up in worry that I forgot—" She cut me off with a soft kiss to my lips. I moaned when she immediately pulled away.

"Shh, Edward. It's…ok. I think that I, um…understand. It's no problem," she said trying to force optimism into her voice. I noticed that her smile did not touch her eyes.

"It's no _problem_?" I asked, clearly confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Let's just try and forget about last night. I don't want it to ruin our honeymoon." She broke our gaze, looking towards the ground, and softly whispered, "It is still our honeymoon, right?"

I pulled her in tight to me again. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" I breathed into her neck, while I softly caressed her hair and back. "Of course, this is _still_ our honeymoon. You and me, here, alone…we can do whatever you want. Ok?" I felt her nod against me.

I pulled back and looked down at her. "Bella…we are…ok? Really?" She nodded again, and placed her lips on mine. I moved my hand up her back and neck ready to cup her the back of her head in order to pull her in for a deeper kiss, but she pulled away again.

She stepped back and out of my embrace, only holding on to one of my hands. "So…we can do anything I want?" She smirked up at me and raised one eyebrow.

I stepped into embrace her again and said, "Of course! Anything to please my wife. Would you like me to…" She looked up at me, waiting. Kiss every inch of your flesh before I make love to you until neither of us can move? Say it! Just say it! But I didn't.

Bella let a flash of defeat cross her face, before she perked up again and said, "I would like you to make me a gourmet breakfast! I'm starving!"

I barely heard her, lost in my own thoughts and missed opportunities. "Yes, of course, it has been awhile since you've eaten…my mistake," I whispered more to myself than to her. I smiled down at her. If this is what she wanted of me, this is what I would give her. "What would you like?"

"What have you got?"

Nearly one hundred years of pent up sexual aggression…ugh. I couldn't say that! I made my way towards the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. "Well, I had the kitchen fully stocked before our arrival. I think we have enough to feed a small army let alone one little human. How about an omelet and some fresh fruit?"

"Sounds wonderful. Would you like some help?"

"No, you cook for your father all of the time. I've been practicing as part of your wedding gift. Just because I can't eat the food, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to cook a nice meal for my beautiful wife." I smiled at her trying to convey how happy I was that we were here—married and in love.

"Right. Ok, I'll just…" She looked around unsure of what to do.

"Keep me company. Let me know if I make any mistakes." I winked at her and pulled out a stool from the beneath the kitchen island.

"Right! Like you every make mistakes!" she laughed for a moment and then stopped abruptly. I knew she said it without thinking and meant it to be a joke, but it was awkward as we both thought back to last night.

"Well, I been known to do a stupid thing from time to time…"

"Edward, no. It's fine, right? On to breakfast! I'm hungry!" She rubbed her belly and giggled, but it sounded forced. Well, maybe this is part of married life. We would get into arguments from time to time and it would take a little time to get things right again, but we always would, right?

Bella sat down on the stool and watched me slice peppers, onions and sausage for her omelet. I should have been watching the knife, but instead, frequently found myself staring at her. She looked gorgeous with her hair swept up off of her neck, and the deep blue color of the dress only emphasized the beauty of her pale skin.

Bella made quiet small talk with me as I continued to chop and dice. After I sautéed the omelet ingredients and poured in the eggs, I began slicing up fresh strawberries.

"Mmm, those look amazing. Strawberries are my favorite! My mouth is watering," said Bella as she stared hungrily at the strawberry in my hand.

I cut the stem off of the strawberry in my hand, and slowly lifted the small fruit to Bella's lips. She paused for a moment, staring into my eyes with an expression I couldn't really place, before parting her lips to my waiting fingers.

I slowly pushed the strawberry through the threshold of her lips. Slowly, her lips closed around my fingertips. I moaned as I felt her hot tongue press against the fruit. She bit down harder and sucked the fruit out of my fingertips. I felt myself grow hard with pleasure. She let go of my fingertips with a small pop. I held my hand, frozen in the air in front of her face, for a few moments too long, afraid that if I moved I would not be able to stop myself from laying her down right her in the kitchen.

She let out a sigh of pleasure as she began to chew the strawberry. My eyes flew up and flashed to hers. They were closed, but her mouth was upturned in the first genuine smile I had seen all morning.

I was in front of her on the other side of the counter in less than a second. My lips crush down onto her. They tasted like her hair frequently smelled, like strawberries. I felt her swallow the last of the fruit in her mouth as she began to return my kiss. I moaned against her mouth and traced my tongue around her lips. She parted them slightly and pushed her hot, little tongue against mine.

This was enough of an invitation for me. Breakfast can wait. I turned her body slightly so that she her back was to the counter. I positioned myself in-between her parted legs. I cupped her face with my left hand, kissing her with more force. After a few moments, I moved both of my hands down her shoulders, over her arms, until I found her thighs. I pulled gently and hitched her knees around my waste. I wanted her.

I broke the kiss for a moment. Bella began to gasp for air. "Bella…" I moaned against her as I kissed down her cheek and neck. She leaned her head back to give me better access. I moved my right hand up and softly caressed her right breast through her dress. I felt her nipple hardened against my fingertip.

She pulled me by my hair back up to her lips. Our lips met with hunger and forgiveness. My left hand was still firmly placed at the small of her back and I used this to slide het closer to the edge of the stool. I pushed myself against her as I moved her closer. We both let out a moan as our bodies met. Bella locked her legs more tightly around my waist pushing my hardened length against her. She let out a small gasp…and then did it again.

"Hmmhmm, Edward…" she moaned against my lips.

I pushed my hips into her again trying to let her know that this time I approved and that I would not stop her. To my surprise, she dropped her legs from my waist and began pulling back from my kiss. I understood. She wanted to move up to the bedroom and do this the right way. The way it should have been done last night.

I pulled back, gazing at her and caressing her cheek. "Sweet Bella, would you like to-"

"Breakfast! I'd like to eat breakfast! You read my mind! Haha, no pun intended!"

What?! "Huh? I read your…?" I stepped away and she immediately smoothed out her rumpled dress. "Ok, sure. What every wish. Breakfast." I couldn't look at her. What was going on here?

I moved back towards the stove checking on her omelet and grabbing a plate. With my back still turned to her, I said, "Bella, are you sure that everything is ok?"

To quickly, she responded, "Of course! Um, how's the omelet looking? I'm really hungry!"

Sure, Edward. Everything is fine, Edward. Your wife would prefer to eat a plate of runny eggs than to make love to you, but of course, everything is great!

After months and months of making her wait, I've turned into such a disappointment that Bella doesn't even want me anymore. Maybe there's a larger reason why I wanted nearly a century to take a wife. Clearly, I'm a terrible husband.

­________________________________________________________________________

**So, there's still some things to work out here…and they will work them out. Remember, they are both technically teenagers. There's a reason why people shouldn't marry so young! ;) They both have a few things to get past first. **

**Thank you to all that are reading! And a special thanks to all that read and review!! I LOVE getting reviews…they are like receiving gold stars of encouragement! Keep them coming! **

**I'm working on a new story that will be very different from this. This one was originally just meant to be a quick telling of the missing "fade to black" scenes from Breaking Dawn. But it has taken a little detour. So, I'm working on something else that will be a bit more original. Be on the look out. **

**Reviews equal more creative use of fruit! 3**


	7. Piano Lessons

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Seven: Piano Lessons**

BPOV

Edward watched me carefully while I ate my eggs. I wish I had a magazine or a book to read or to pretend to read. I'd run out of small talk, and I knew I wasn't fooling him.

The tension in the room was palpable.

I was frustrated and I could sense that he was too. I knew that I had let things get to far after he placed the strawberry in my mouth, but he just tasted so good! I'd have to watch that. I'm sure that he is still willing to just _please_ me, but as far as I knew nothing else had changed. I don't have the will power to have him touch me without touching him back.

My fingertips are like a magnet to his skin. Whenever he is close they just automatically began to float towards him.

I had to get a hold of myself and show some restraint. My fears were getting the best of me and maybe I should just let them. If we had sex and Edward hurt me physically, he would leave. I know this and I will not allow this. Yet I still had to be careful, if Edward suspected that I was saddened by all of this, he wouldn't handle or allow that either.

Being married was proving to be even more complicated than expected. Where's all that marital bliss I hear about? I shook my head, discouraged.

Edward's voice stirred me from my thoughts. "Does it taste alright? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. It's great."

He whispered something so low that I couldn't be sure what he really said, but it sounded a lot like, "Yes, everything is just _great_, isn't it?"

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, just mumbling to myself about the food. Great chiefs can usually sample their cuisine. Vampire here," he pointed to his chest and gave me a crooked grin. "So, no such luck."

I appreciated his attempt at humor, and smiled back.

"What would you like to do after breakfast? We could go swimming, if you'd like?"

The thought of heading back to the beach right now didn't really appeal to me. I'd had enough beach action last night.

"Um, I don't think I'm really up for swimming right now. I just took a shower. I don't want to get too waterlogged!" Edward stared at me blankly. What? Waterlogged? God, I'm so lame.

"Ok, how about a movie then? Carlisle and Esme have a collection that rivals any Blockbuster. I'm sure there are plenty of those romantic movies that you like to cry over," he smirked at me.

"Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for some action," I said as I slipped off of the kitchen stool and stood near the counter.

Edward came to me and placed an arm around my waist. He drew me to him and whispered in my ear, "In the mood more some action, are we? What kind of action are you looking for exactly?" His lips slowly moved across my jaw line. I shivered.

"Ha. You know what I mean," I said while trying to move back from his embrace.

He held me there with little effort and stared down at me with smoldering eyes. "Do I?" he asked.

"Yes! I was talking about wanting to watch an action _movie_. Something with lots of shooting…and blood and guts, you know?"

Edward released me and said, "You? You want to watch a movie with blood and guts? You hate blood." He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning.

"Only when I can smell it. Come on, let's pick something out."

We spent the next two hours watching a movie that fulfilled my request—tons of blood and guts. Arnold Schwarzenegger was involved, so I think it was Terminator, but I paid little attention.

We sat still and separate, only our hands touching.

A few minutes into the movie, Edward had leaned in and started to kiss my throat. It took everything in me to gently push him away and to tell him that I wanted to watch the movie.

He had looked at me with a bit of shocked and asked, "So, we're really going to _watch_ the movie?"

"Yes, of course. Silly!" I laughed, trying to play it off, but it sounded fake even to me.

I thought Edward would push the issue, but he didn't. Maybe he was relieved that I wasn't pushing him for sex any longer.

So, we sat still and separate. Only our hands touching. For two excruciating hours.

This was worse than when we had first met. When he was afraid I would he disgusted by his cold flesh.

It was mid afternoon when the movie ended. Breakfast had been late. Edward had jumped up as soon as it was over, and turned off the television.

He turned to me and said, "Bella, would go for a walk with me on the beach?"

With the beach again! Didn't he understand why I might not want to go out there, yet? I wasn't really tired, but I knew that I had to get out of this somehow.

I stood up and forced out a yawn, stretching my arms out in front of me. "Actually, I think I'm a little tired. I'd like to take a nap, if you don't mind?" When I looked up at him, he was grinning goofily at me. Strange vampire.

"Sure!" he said. Why was he so excited? Where things so uncomfortable that he was happy to get rid of me for a few hours?? "If you want to head upstairs, I'll just take care of the breakfast dishes and then I'll join you."

"Join me?"

"Yes, I thought…I would?" he voice slowed and his smile began to fade. "I mean, unless you don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that. Of course, not." I tried to reassure him. "I just know that you don't need to sleep, and if you'd rather doing something else. You don't have to just lay there for me…"

"I love watching you sleep. But sure, go ahead without me. I don't want to keep you up. I'll be here waiting for you when you wake." He looked completely dejected.

I'm pretty sure I just crushed his feelings. I feel like a witch, but I knew if he came into that bed with me that I would attack him.

"Edward…" I didn't even know what to say to him.

He crossed over to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Sleep well, love."

I could feel him watching me as I ascended the stairs, but I couldn't look back at him.

Once in the bedroom, I removed my dress and tossed it on the floor. I climbed into the bed, naked except for my lace panties. I slid in under the covers and rested my head on the feather pillows. The cool silk felt amazing against my skin. I snuggled in deeper.

I lay still for a few minutes thinking of ways to successfully get Edward and I through this honeymoon. It seemed impossible. I became restless, turning and twisting in the sheets. Just when I thought I'd have to count sheep or die of boredom, because really, I wasn't tired, I began to hear a familiar tune traveling up from downstairs.

My lullaby. There was a piano in the corner of the living room. Edward must have heard me moving around, and now he's playing my lullaby trying to help me to sleep. Ugh, I loved this man. I wanted to jump out of bed and run to him. I yearned for him, ached for him.

I found a comfortable position on my back and just lay there listening to the sweet sound of the music. He played it over several times, before pausing.

I hadn't moved in several minutes. I was enjoying the music. It always made me happy to hear him play for me. Maybe he thinks I'm finally sleeping.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward began to play again. However, the tune wasn't one I recognized and sounded nothing like my lullaby.

The tempo was slightly faster, but still smooth. The sound was almost seductive. I quickly became entranced in the notes.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had pushed the blanket down past my stomach, exposing my breasts to the open air. I arched my back to the breeze. I began to trace small circles on my stomach with my fingertips, much like Edward had done last night.

I surprised myself as soft moan escaped my lips when I moved my hand higher, lightly fondling my breasts.

The music speed up slightly, becoming more intense. I cupped both of my breasts into my hands, pinching and pulling on my nipples. I had never touched myself like this before. Edward had awakened something deep inside of me last night that wasn't ready to die down just because we couldn't have sex.

I kicked my feet and pushed the covers off of the edge of the bed. I parted my legs and let the humid breeze lap at my skin. I continued to massage myself. All the while, imagine that it was Edward's cool fingertips on my nipples. I pinched myself extra hard and cried out at the thought.

The music was a bit louder as Edward put more force down onto the keys. The melody was seductive bordering on erotic, while the bass line pounded out a slow rhythm.

I could feel the wetness between my legs. I began to move on the bed rubbing my legs together, but it wasn't enough. I needed to feel more.

My left hand remained on my breast, while my right traveled slowly down my stomach to the space between my legs. I passed my fingertips lightly over the thin sheath of fabric covering my sex; it was soaked through with my desire.

I cried out as I clamped my whole hand down over my mound and began rubbing it fiercely. My hips rose to meet my movements. My breathing became ragged and my heart raced.

I was barely in control of myself as I flipped my body over on to my stomach. My right hand still firmly clamped down on my wetness. I began to grind myself against the bed and into my upturned fingers.

The music speed up a bit more and I found myself thrusting into my hand on every downbeat. Up and down…up and down…imagining Edward beneath me.

I was so close, but it still wasn't enough.

In a near frenzy, I flipped myself over again onto my back and clawed at my underwear, throwing them to the floor.

The music slowed for a moment entering into some sort of interlude. I paused as well, taking a few deep breaths and running my hands over my body.

Eventually, my hands found their way back to my thighs. The music steadily increased its pace. I spread my legs wide and parted myself with my left hand. I caressed my slit up and down with my right hand, pushing deeper into the wetness with each stroke.

I pictured Edward's face last night as he took in the sight of my naked body for the first time, the intensity in his eyes as touched me and brought me to climax.

"Edward…" I whispered.

The intensity of the music grew—louder, faster. I could just picture Edward at the piano intense, yet fluid, as his graceful fingers pounded on the keys. I pushed one finger deep inside myself. I gasped at pure pleasure of it—hot, wet.

I wanted it to be Edward. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I wanted him to fill me. I plunged a second finger in, crying out.

I began pumping my fingers in and out to the beat of the music. I was so wet my fingers moved in and out easily. I was panting and gasping for air.

"Mmm…oh…god…Edward…please…" I could stop myself from calling out. I prayed that he couldn't hear my lust over the sound of the music. What would he think? But I knew it was in vain; I knew he could hear me. And I didn't care; I wanted him to know how much I craved him.

I continued to move my fingers faster and faster while my hips slammed into my hand. Oh god, I needed to find release so bad.

I screamed out as my thumb pushed against my clit. I continued to finger myself while rubbing circles on my clit. The music was nearly racing now toward a crescendo.

Around…around…in…out…both my hands were slick and wet…my thighs squeezing open and closed at a frantic pace. And then I was there…

"Yes! Edward…oh…fuuuuckkk…yes! I'm cooommming. Oh god, yes, yes, god, uuurgggh." The music had stayed with me the entire time, racing as I reached the pinnacle. When I let myself go with a final cry, the music came to a crashing halt. I thought I heard something like a door slam…

I turned onto my side, hugging myself. The ragged rise and fall of my chest was now the only sound.

________________________________________________________________________

**A little slice of lemon for you…**

**Um, I have a big ole Bella blush on just from writing that. I may hide under my pillows for days! **

**Give me a *high five* for two updates in two days—a first for me! **

**Thank you to all that are reading! But I'd like to personally shout out ****Sugargirl002 for harassing me to update…because sometimes I need the harassment. And also, xthesegoldeneyesx, andee823, GSRgirlforever, and MaggieMay14 for being loyal readers and reviewers! You all make me feel like I have fans! LOL. **

**Ok, let me have those reviews! What do you think Edward's reaction should be to all of this business? **


	8. A Cool Breeze

**AN: So, yeah, an epic FAIL on my part. I left you all and Bella and Edward stranded on their honeymoon without any resolution for almost a year. *Hangs head in shame* Sorry! But I'm back. And look here: I've delivered a nice long chapter for you! Well, for those of you who are still hanging in there with me! (Bless you!) Kisses! **

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

**The Full-Frontal Honeymoon**

**Chapter Eight: A Cool Breeze**

EPOV

I stood on the porch gasping for air, and not because I needed it. Why then? Because it was a very human thing to do, and that had to have been one of the most human experiences of my life.

So very erotic. In all of the countless hours that I have had to fantasize I had never dreamt of anything like this. It was like I had entered a sort of hypnotic state. My piano was Bella in those moments. My fingertips were not hitting keys, but sliding along and into and out of her flesh. I had never been so aroused in all of my years, and we hadn't even been in the same room. Only at her peak did reality come back to me. I had to race out of there. If I had not, I feared I would race upstairs and simply break her. And I wouldn't have cared or realized until I had finished. Or at least that is what I had to tell myself now to prevent myself from going back in there.

I heard the wooden railing crackle under the pressure of my firsts clutched tight around it. I released them and laid my palms flat. With just a bit of pressure, I sent myself flying over the edge landing softly on the sand below. I stripped down and dove into the warm waters of the ocean.

I swam about for a bit trying to clear my head. Impossible. So, instead I tried to calm my desire to take Bella and the thoughts of the repercussions of _not_ doing so. This wasn't a honeymoon at all. It was a comedy of errors and most of them are mine.

Eventually, I found myself back in the house. Bella's breathing assured me that she was still soundly asleep. I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of shorts and headed for the bedroom.

She was so beautiful curled up into a little ball only covered by a sheet. Soundlessly, I crept to "my" side of the bed and laid down facing her. My eyes could easily detect thousands of microscopic beads of sweat forming all over her exposed skin. She was hot.

I wanted nothing more than to cool her with my touch, but I was, admittedly, afraid to touch her. I wasn't sure she wanted me to; I wasn't sure of anything really.

I had another idea. I moved as close to her as I could without any part of us meeting. Then, I began to softly blow on her skin, knowing the coolness of my breath would act like a light breeze upon her.

She was lying on her side facing me. I started by chilling her arms first. I smiled as tiny goose bumps began to replace the beads of perspiration. My breath traveled across her décolleté, up her neck to her cheeks and across her mouth.

I paused for a moment as she began to stir. She rolled onto her back and sighed deeply, but she did not wake.

And I was not finished. As she turned, the sheet had slipped down to the middle of her waist fully exposing her chest to me. I carefully maneuvered myself above her, placing my hands and legs on either side of hers respectively.

I blew into her belly button first, then all around the soft curves of her stomach. As my face approached her breasts, I was really able to study her for the first time. Beautiful did not cover it. She was simply exquisite.

I was delighted to see her nipples harden as I blew in circles around them. Bella moaned softly in her sleep. I wanted so badly to suck upon her engorged breasts, but I was currently doing a fairly good job of keeping all of my primal desires in check and didn't want to ruin that…or her.

Yet, when I detected, through scent and sight, a small pool of sweat making home of the space between her breasts, I couldn't stop myself from leaning my head down closer to her. I took a deep breath taking in her scent. I pushed my tongue out and gently placed it upon her skin. I slowly moved up through the space between her breasts, lapping at her skin.

"Mmm. E-e-edward?" My head shot up and my body froze, as my eyes met hers. Slowly, she began to shift herself up into a sitting position. I rolled back onto my knees and sat down before her. "What…um?" She was still groggy and confused from sleep. "What…were you…doing?"

I would have blushed bright crimson if able to at being caught by her. "I was…well, you were hot…" I shrugged my shoulders slightly, as though this were explanation enough.

"And, so?"

"And so, I thought I would help cool you down." I gave her an unconvincing half smile, hoping that she'd drop the conversation here. She would not.

"By doing what exactly?" She eyed me cautiously.

"By blowing on you," I whispered. It was so low I wasn't sure if she could hear me.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? You were…_blowing_ on me? Like with your…?"

"Yes, with my breath, yes. You know, cold vampire equals cool breath. I was like your own personal fan. But then, I couldn't stop myself from…" My voice trailed off as my eyes moved down to her breasts. She flowed my gaze, and realizing for the first time that she was exposed, she grabbed the sheet quickly and tucked it under her chin.

"Bella…don't-" I reached out to the pull the sheet away from her, but thought better of it.

"You could stop yourself from what? I don't understand."

"Can you please stop hiding beneath that sheet and making me feel like I'm some peeping tom that just broke in here?"

"What? Oh." She slid the sheet down just slightly and tucked it securely under each arm. She narrowed her gaze at me and said, "You still haven't answered my question."

I knew that there was no way I was getting out of this without fessing up to the truth. "Fine. I couldn't stop myself from licking…" Her eyes opened wide in surprise as I continued, "up a tiny bit of perspiration from your chest."

Her mouth fell slack into a large O-shape. She scrunched up her nose at me and said, "Eww...that's—"

I sprang to her and placed a gentle finger over her lips. "That was delicious."

"Really? You licked up my sweat and that turns you on?" She burst out laughing, falling back against the headboard with a light thud.

"Well, I…you taste…stop it. Why are you laughing? I don't understand you."

"You don't understand me? Ha-ha, that's hilarious. How am I supposed to understand a vampire that likes to lick up sweat instead of sucking blood?" She could barely get the words out she was giggling so.

I could only smile at her laughter. It was a refreshing sight to see and hear after the past 24 hours. I finally joined in, which only made her laugh harder. After a few moments, we both quieted and lay facing each other on the bed. She met her eyes with mine as I reached up to caress her check with my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Lots of things, I suppose. How beautiful you are. How wonderful it was to hear your laughter and see your smile. How terrible I feel about the mess I've made…of all of this." I looked away, feeling shame.

"Well, you really have screwed things up," she revealed in a harsh tone. My eyes flew up to meet hers. I was terrified for a few moments that maybe I'd messed things up beyond repair…and then she burst into fits of laughter again.

"Bella…you're torturing me!"

"Edward, do you know how long I've waited to say something like that to you? That you screwed something up? Your rather perfect most of the time."

"Just not at this…" I trailed off, directing my hand out towards her.

"I don't know that either of us has done enough to even call it a "this," she said in a hushed voice and mimicked my hand gesture.

I flopped onto my back with a disgruntled sigh. "Well, isn't that great. And now, if I don't…if we don't…"

"If we don't?" she asked, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"If we don't consummate our marriage the…" I cleared my thought as she eyed me cautiously. "The human way—"

She cut me off abruptly, "Because vampires don't have sex? I wonder what Emmett and Rosalie would have to say about that!" She chuckled.

"Bella, you are making this rather difficult on me. I'm happy that you're...ah…happy, but this is still a serious life-threatening issue!"

"Oh, my god, Edward!" she yelled dramatically. "You really do know how to take all of the fun out of sex! Life-threatening? Oh, please! Sounds like something Charlie would have me believe!"

"Bella, please!" I pleaded with her. "It may not seem so to you, but your safety has to be at the forefront of my mind if we are to make love." She simply giggled in response to me. "And why are you suddenly so giddy about the topic, love? When you seemed so frustrated with it, with me, earlier today?"

All hints of humor left her face immediately, and I could just make out a rosy shade of pink coloring her cheeks in the light of the setting sun. "Ah, I see, Bella. During your nap, you found other ways to satisfy yourself?"

She let out a small gasp. She avoided my gaze, and asked, "You heard me?"

"You know that I did."

"I do?"

"You do."

"I do." She nodded, as her cheeks grew even redder.

I cupped her chin in my hand and raised it until her eyes met mine. "Isabella Swan, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You surely seemed to be enjoying yourself." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me. "I mean that was extremely sexy. Hearing you...doing that." Now, it was I that avoided her gaze.

"Really?" she said as she slid her body closer to mine, only the sheet between us. "So, you enjoyed that?" I nodded and looked up to her. "So, what did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" I asked.

She placed a warm hand on my shoulder and slowly began to caress my arm, up and down. "Well, I thought at the end…um, when the piano stopped that I heard you go outside. What did you do?"

"I went for a swim."

"Interesting. Did you _do_ anything while swimming?"

"Bella, really, stop. Just ask me what you want to ask me. Stop all this cryptic nonsense." However, I knew what she was asking and I couldn't believe she was really asking _that_.

She rolled her eyes at me again. Frustrated that I was not responding to implications. "Well, I found a way to release my tensions by…um…pleasing myself. Did you…did you do the same?"

She'd actually managed to get all of that out in a semi-intelligible way. I was proud of my girl. "No, I did not."

"Oh," she looked sort of disappointed. "Well, do you do that? Ever?"

And so it seemed we really were going to have this conversation. I think we needed to talk about these things if we were ever to meet on common ground sexually.

"Bella, I've told you before that when I met you you awakened in me very human emotions and urges that I hadn't felt in a long time or ever at all."

"And I'm cryptic? That didn't answer my question at all!"

I sighed and tried again, "Well, it means that sexually I wasn't interested in anything or anyone until you. You awakened desires in me that were so powerful I wasn't sure how to react at first. It took more control than you'll ever know, in the beginning, to stop myself from devouring you…in a few different ways."

She smiled up at me. "Edward, that was very sweet. However, you STILL didn't answer my question! Did your desire push you to partake in some human adolescent activities?" she asked coyly.

"Yes! Ok, yes! Remember, I come for a time when men and women never did such things or at least never spoke of them! So, yes, in order to be near you, I would have to find release at times."

"Thank you," she said quietly and snuggled up closer to me.

"For what?" I inquired.

"For sharing that with me. For making me feel comfortable about my own experience. For loving me and caring about me more than even I fully understand." She leaned in and placed a warm kiss on my chest. I bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on her head.

"I would do anything for you, love. You know that."

She looked up at me with mischief in her eyes. "Anything?"

"Bella…" I groaned.

"You should watch what you say, because you definitely said anything! But don't worry, I'm not asking for sex."

"You're not?" I asked rather surprised.

"No…not yet anyway. I think maybe you need to have your own experience like I did today. To find a similar kind of release before we…go any further."

Was she really suggesting what I thought? I eyed her carefully. She was, and she seemed very serious about it. "But Bella that would be impossible."

"Impossible? Why?" she asked, frustration rising in her voice.

"Of course, impossible. Silly, Bella, you don't play the piano."

* * *

**AN: Give me some love. Tell me you still love me. Let me know you never left. Tell me that you're here till the end! (Which is coming! I've already written ½ of the next chapter! Look out!) Kisses! **


End file.
